


let her take you in her arms, let her take you home

by missveils (Missveils)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Non-Inquisitor Lavellan, Parent Blackwall (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, sassing ancient gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils
Summary: (set after "ara ma'athlan vhenas" - preferably read that one first)Originally titled "Blackwall has 3 heart attacks in the span of 20 minutes", but a girl gotta keep an aesthetic-----Ellara remembered what she had told the agent that she had caught spying on her just a month ago.You can also tell him that if he wishes to know anything about… Aveline he is welcome to come meet her in person.At the time, she hadn’t expected her to carry the message. She had also not expected him to actually show up.-----------Fen'Harel visits the Inquisitor's sister, to meet her newborn child. She's a champ about it.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Lavellan, implied solas/male lavellan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	let her take you in her arms, let her take you home

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended to read this one first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343942

“Leave, now! I will not say it again!”

Thom’s voice could be heard from the courtyard, which was concerning, as he was at the main gate and there were at least two stone walls between him and Ellara. 

Fastening small Aveline to her back, she walked into the house, grabbing her short bow and quiver from the corridor. It wouldn’t be the first time robbers broke into their house and they had to scare them away. But this visitor had very politely knocked on the door and waited for Thom to open it. 

She reached the main gate, bowstring drawn, to find Thom with his sword unsheathed, standing in front of their visitor. 

“You?” she exclaimed in disbelief.

“Aneth ara, Ellara”

Solas was standing on the other side of the threshold, wearing the travel clothes she was used to seeing him in. For a moment, they could be back in Skyhold. She was expecting to stand in front of a terrifying god and not… Not her friend. Just her friend at her door.

She pointed an arrow at him.

“Give me one reason not to kill you right now.”

“You know that if I wanted to harm you I could already have done it. I also come at your invitation.”

Ellara remembered what she had told the agent that she had caught spying on her just a month ago.

_You can also tell him that if he wishes to know anything about… Aveline he is welcome to come meet her in person._

At the time, she hadn’t expected her to carry the message. She had also not expected him to actually show up. But he was right, after what Dáire had told her, she was sure he could have already killed them on the spot if he wished to.

She lowered her bow and rested her hand on Thom’s shoulder. 

“Come in.”

Thom was not convinced.

“You can’t be serious. Ella, this is probably the most dangerous man in Thedas at the moment.”

“Yes, and I can very quickly be the most dangerous woman in Thedas for him if pressed.”

Thom grunted and moved aside, but stayed close to Ellara and the baby. As she rested her bow against the wall, Solas stepped into the house. 

“Rainier.” he nodded respectfully at Thom. 

“It’s Thom Lavellan now, actually.”

“I am happy to hear it. You always made each other happy. She made you a better person.”

Ellara moved Aveline from the sling on her back into her arms, holding her tightly. 

“You missed the ceremony. Or the past 3 years, for that matter.” She looked at Solas and the gaze could have struck a bird down from the sky. “You were like a brother to me, Solas.”

“As you are, Ellara. This is why I’m here.”

“Shut up and listen. You were family to me. I loved you like I love my clan and my brother. You could have had a family, a home, people who loved you. Someplace to come back to. And you threw it all away.”

Solas lowered his head. 

“You are not saying anything that I have not told myself.”

“Good. Some children don’t learn unless you drill the lessons into their heads.” She stepped around Thom and looked up at Solas. “You have caused harm, you will cause unimaginable harm. If we see each other again, it will be in battle, and it will be my arrow through your heart. This is all on you. Not on me. And most certainly not on Dáire. You brought this on yourself.”

As she spoke, she looked up, holding his gaze. She looked into his eyes for what felt like an eternity and then she sighed. 

“But for now, just for today, I will put that aside. You can meet my daughter. This is Aveline. Aveline, this is your stupid uncle. Or would have been.”

Solas leaned, looking into the bundle Ellara held in her arms. Aveline did not seem worried about her mother lifting her voice and looked at them with big blue eyes.

“May I?”

“Absolutely not,” said Thom, stepping forward. 

“It’s okay.” Ellara looked back at Thom, reassuring him. She then carefully handed Aveline to Solas, placing her head on his hand.

He held Aveline, standing close to Ellara. She noticed he was standing close so she could quickly take her daughter away if she had a change of heart. Solas held the baby with hesitant hands as if he had never held a child, or like he had not held one in many, many years. Aveline reached at him with her hands, excited to see a new face. His eyes softened looking at her, but Ellara could see they were very, very sad. 

“The People used to bring their newborn to the Evanuris,” Solas whispered. “They would ask for a blessing, and they would whisper it into the child’s ear.

“Is that what you are planning to do?” asked Ellara.

“No. I am no god, Ellara. I have no blessings to offer, just a fact.” He handed Aveline back to Ellara, and she could hear Thom breathe in relief behind her. “She will be a fierce warrior.”

“Have you seen that in the Fade?” Thom asked.

“No, I have seen that in her parents.” 

“You talk like you’re expecting your plan to fail.” Said Ellara. Not a question.

Solas smiled sadly. 

“You always had too good of an impression of me, Ellara. I hope we do not meet again. But if I meet you in battle, I will welcome your arrows.”

She held his gaze until he turned to leave. 

“Solas.”

“Yes?”

“My brother deserves to see you more than me or my daughter. Why are you scared?”

“Because if we see each other again, it will be in battle.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that. For all your years, you are being incredibly stubborn and insufferable.”

“Your wisdom is invaluable, Ellara.”

“Dirthara-ma, lethallin.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey look this one also has art by @littlegumshoe (on Tumblr)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
